kamen rider decade -a new begining
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: tamashii souto was an ordinary kamen rider fan until he meets his idol tsukasa kayoda aka kamen rider decade. Now tasked with helping new worlds as the new decade he must stop the destruction of various dimensions while sealing up the barriers of the worlds and create new pathways to visit them if needed. Now let's journey through the decade!
1. Chapter 1 enter decade

Kamen rider decade: a new beginning!

Summary: tamashii souto was an ordinary kamen rider fan until he meets his idol tsukasa kayoda aka kamen rider decade. Now tasked with helping new worlds as the new decade he must stop the destruction of various dimensions while sealing up the barriers of the worlds and create new pathways to visit them if needed. Now let's journey through the decade!

Chapter 1 enter decade!

It was an ordinary valley of Orange stone and dessert grasses. But to tamashii souto it was much more. It was a scene from his most favorite TV shows kamen rider decade. It was the rider war. Everywhere he looked he saw kamen riders from all exhistance fighting to the death.

"what is going on here I was sure that this was a dream as this was pure fiction but im seeing riders that came after decade fighting as well, double, eternal, skull, accel, ooo, birth, proto-birth, posiden, core, fourze, meteor, nadeshiko, wizard, mage, sorcerer, beast, white wizard, gaim, Barron, ryugun, gridon, kage, and the rest of the gaim riders just what is going on here!" said soul as he listed off riders that was not supposed to be in this scene.

Soon the riders fell in battle and only two were left kyuuga and decade.

"i need some answers here and as this dream is not like the original and I am in a lucid dream better stop those two" said soul as he ran. Just as the two riders was about to charge soul jumped between them and yelled "stop!"

the two riders skidded as they redirected their fists to the ground. they looked at the blue haired amber eyed teen before them who was dressed in a red trench coat over a black shirt and blue jeans. He tapped his hiking boots as he crossed his arms as he wanted answers.

"can either of you two tell me what is going on here as from what I can tell when natsumi had this kind of dream before your journey decade that the riders the came after you was not supposed to be here! I mean god I am confused on why I am here right now" said soul as he pointed to the post decade riders.

Decade tilted his head and turned to kyuuga.

"is he a rider" asked decade.

"nope but now that he mentions it he seems a little transparent I think that he is someone who will go on a journey or something" said kyuuga.

"tsukasa, yuusuke you are both idiots do I look like someone who is going to lie about something like this I mean sure your both from a TV show in my world but come on im not even supposed to be here with a lucid dream I mean come on why are you fighting anyway" asked soul with a deadpan.

"uh now that he mentions it why are we fighting" asked decade in confusion.

"don't know huh now that I think about it I can't seem to remember much except my name, abilities and how to fight what's going on" said kyuuga.

"my guess it's the same with the other riders hm usually if a rider is hit hard enough the armor deactivates so why is it that these guys are not knocked out of their henshins" said soul as he looked around.

"whatever is going on is enough to put me on edge you said you know a lot about us" asked decade.

"yeah I watched every rider series from kyuuga onwards and from what I know things are not as they seem here I can actually feel something is wrong here" said soul. He walked to ooo and set the o-driver back to standby and watched as the armor dispelled leaving only the belt. He stumbled back in shock.

"what in the world you mean that all of these riders are just the armors that explains a lot right now on why this seemed wrong" said soul as he looked at kyuuga.

"that explains the memory problem we don't have the memories of our wielders just the memories of our battles" said decade. Soul went to kiva and tapped kivat.

"oi kivat I know your awake there and listening to what's going on care to explain what is going on there" asked soul.

The kivat flew off his perch and settled around soul.

"well from evidence this lucid dream of yours is showing a connection of the riders to you in other words this place is actually your mindscape and that these representations of the riders are all part of you and as decade can become anyone of them he is the core of the links in other words decade there is your mental self you must have some reason as you why your having this experience now" said kivat.

"wait you mean I am connected to every rider well I got ganbaride cards of each rider and their forms but I don't have any of the cards used by decade in the series except the form and final rides all im missing is the main henshin cards and decade's arsenal" said soul.

"that I have no clue but you best wake up now something is about to happen in your world also in order to get advice you can hear us in your mind now" said kivat. Soul noticed the area turning white.

"ganbate soul you are the heart of the riders here so make sure to do us proud" said decade as the area vanished and soul found himself back in his room and felt something in his hands. He looked and saw it was the o-driver he picked up from the mindscape until it turned into a set of rider cards displaying ooo and his various forms and abilities.

"that means it was not a normal dream I can manifest rider systems from my mind and they can become rider cards? Man I wonder what is going on here it's not like I will meet the real kamen rider decade today" said soul as he got up and found his deck case that contained his collection of rider cards.

He placed the ooo set in there and left the room. He soon found himself out of the house and walking around the park heading to the local collector shop. He had saved enough yen to get the entire decade belt set and he was exhighted to finally complete the rider cards as he thought of how he just got the ooo set as that was the only card set he was missing along side the default armors of the riders of double, fourze, wizard and gaim along side the decade set of previous riders and decade's cards.

He entered the shop and smiled at seeing the shop owner a young silver haired girl his age with a Gothic uniform of a black dress and white gloves and over the dress was chains that seem to bring out the dress' beauty and complimented her hair and ruby eyes. She was a nineteen year old the same age as soul himself. The two were childhood friends and when the two graduated kept in touch.

"hey there crescent did my order come in" asked soul.

"yeah just last night to be exact the delivery man though seemed odd have you seen the guy he looked like a punk with a split personality first he was a jerk then apologized and when he heard someone cry gave the person a eye wipe then danced to some music to cheer up the person" said crescent.

"sounds like ryotaro from kamen rider den-o guess something is going on" said soul.

"well anyway here it is the decadriver and the cards and ride Booker that comes with it he also handed me these extra's saying that the person the belt was for was going to need them" said crescent. Soul looked through the cards to see he had the remaining cards for his collection.

"wow say crescent you doing anything later today" said soul.

"hm nope nothing else at all im free to hang out got something in mind" asked crescent.

"yeah did you hear the band tetra-fang is coming to town for a concert I know how much you like the kamen rider kiva series"said soul with a grin. He paid for the belt and noted it felt heavier then it was supposed to and saw it was just the buckle and Booker.

The two headed over to the local concert hall and soul pulled out the prepaid tickets he got and the two got to the front row seats to the middle of the stage to listen to the music.

Soon enough the band came out and soul smiled as the music started with destiny's play.

Soon though the concert was crashed. Soul was the first to notice it when a dimension wall appeared and released fangires. monsters with stained glass armor and had a humanoid animal part. These fangire for instance was the rat fangires the most common fangire.

Soul blinked in shock and on instinct grabbed crescent's hand and led her away from the danger.

"crescent get to my place quick i got to help the band get out of there" said soul.

"but how you don't have a weapon" said crescent shocked at what she saw.

Soul pulled out his card collection and the ride Booker.

"crescent that guy that you met that handed you my order I think that really was ryotaro nogami aka den-o this is the real ride-Booker meaning I do have something to defend my self. Just hurry and get to my place it should be safe for now" said soul as he then turned and ran to the stage as he placed his collection into the Booker as the Booker activated the hammer space inside. soul pulled out the decadriver and the kamen rider decade card.

"well now this is going to be wild. Oi fangire I don't know how you got here but as the one who will protect this world you won't get past me" said soul as he stood before the band as he stared down the fangire.

Putting the driver to his waist the belt fastened itself and the Booker appeared on the left hip by red pixels. Taking out the henshin card soul pulled the levers on the buckle making the slot spin into place.

"henshin" said soul as he turned the card and placed it into the slot.

-kamen ride- was heard as a hologram appeared.

Soul pushed the side levers back into place.

-d-d-decade- was heard as ten silhouettes of armor formed around soul with the symbols of the past riders on them before they converged onto soul forming the decade armor. It was a black bodysuit under white, magenta and black armor with the left shoulder and left half of the upper torso having a 'x' to show his symbol as the tenth heisai rider. His helmet was similar to a bar-code with green lenses acting as eyes and on the middle bar's corner was a yellow led light. The window on the driver went from clear to red. The eyes and led flashed showing the system was online. Pulling out the kiva card he quickly uses it.

-kamen ride k-k-kiva!-

he was quickly covered in quicksilver that shifted and shattered revealing a Gothic rider modeled after bats. He wore a silver metal vest with a red chest-plate molded after muscles with the shoulder armor resembling folded bat wings with a thin chain connecting them to the torso armor. The gauntlets were red and had claw tips while his legs had a bit of armor. His left leg only had a silver band while his right was a large iron boot with chains covering it holding back something. His helmet was like a bat in shape with a red top and large eye lenses in the shape of bat wings. His mouth plate was silver and had fangs molded in. on the forehead was a small gem that flashed with the lenses. Then d-kiva noticed at surprise to his belt. Unlike the original decade his belt shifted to resemble the driver used by kiva. The one thing that was different was that the drivers seemed fused somehow. The kivat bat that formed the buckle seemed fused to the slot of the decadriver and the red perch was merged with the normal buckle of the belt. The kivat was in the decadriver's colors and theme.

"well this is a surprise seems I have a function that even the original decade didn't have" said d-kiva as he pulled out the blue flutsle then placed it in the kivat's mouth and let him play it.

"form ride kiva garuru!" said the kivat in the decadriver's voice.

Chains went over the chest plate and left arm turning them blue and in the case of the left arm with a wolf theme. The yellow lenses turned blue and appearing in his hand was the garuru saber a blue hilted Kris like blade with a wolf head just above the handle. The rider charged at the fangire and slashed at them and ducked a punch from them. D-kiva scoffed and spun slashing the fangires and leapt back as he pulled out a flutsle in the shape of decade's head in gold.

"final attack ride d-d-decade" said the driver as decade reverted to base armor and ten holographic cards appeared as decade slashed with his ride-Booker in sword mode. The slash went through and was enlarged striking the fangires and turning them to crystal. They shattered and the orbs of multicolored light that was the fangire souls entered a rectangular light before decade forming a black backed decade card that had the words enemy ride: fangire. Apparently this version allows decade to use an ability of the fangires particularly the ability to become a fangire. Decade sighed and turned to tetra-fang.

"get going to safety I got no clue what's going on but I doubt you all want to be near as what should have been fiction is becoming real" said soul as he walked past them.

"right and kid have a safe journey" said the lead singer that resembled wateru kurenai.

"your the real wateru from kamen rider kiva aren't you. Let me guess I got to travel some worlds and stop the collapse of many worlds right im not like tsukasa so don't think I will let the rider war become reality I will stop the collapse and keep the worlds in balance as the heart of all riders later kiva I got to check on a friend" said decade as he turned his head to see wateru's shocked look at being found out.

"this world had each rider's adventures as a TV show so don't be surprised I know who you are say hello to nago and your brother for me and don't pull what you did with tsukasa on me like you did near the end of his journey" said decade as he found the machine decader right outside. He rode towards his home and found the place was untouched. He entered and undid his henshin.

"crescent you okay" asked soul as he found her in his living room.

"yeah but what's going on" asked crescent.

"tsukasa is going to explain right sempai" said soul as he turned to see tsukasa in the doorway.

"yep narutaki is to blame he destroyed this worlds connections to the others and as this world is the center of the rider worlds he almost destroyed them. In order to fix this mess us riders decided to send someone to new worlds and create new connections to mend the destroyed pathways and by the looks of things the chosen one is you. But to think you became decade like me is a surprise I thought it would have been a whole new rider" said tsukasa.

"well as the heart of the riders your ability to turn into previous riders turned the part of me that repersent's you the center of the riders" said soul.

"ah right I forgot that so your new role is decade right then you should know this these new worlds are not rider worlds each one is based on something very different. Each on is a world you know well enough of their stories that you are connected to them as well" said tsukasa.

"so I will know these worlds once I get to them right but how am I going to travel to these worlds if my home is going to be saved" said soul.

"your TV. More specifically that game console there each world is connected to this world through there and you are going to go through those worlds. But watch out you have to go through the whole story of those worlds and due to some dimensional rules set you might take a different form on entry to this world" said tsukasa.

"got it can I count on you riders to watch over this world while were gone and tsukasa I warned wateru what I will do if he tries what he did in the rider war world on me" said soul as he smirked.

"heh you are clever very well see you soon kamen rider decade v2" said tsukasa.

"oh and here you might need this" said tsukasa handing soul a red version of his own camera.

He left and soul sighed and turned to crescent.

"well looks like we got a adventure to do and I know you want to join me as your the only friend I got right" said soul with a smile.

"yep you know it so he said the new worlds are connected to your ps2 right that means the worlds are games you know like the back of your hand so let's try a classic game first and help out that world" said crescent.

"i got just the game" said soul pulling out the game the legend of spyro a new beginning.

"perfect the spyro series there is ideal for you soul if we are going through the whole game that includes sequels so that means to us we will be gone for years so when we get back we might be so used to traveling worlds that we will just continue right" said crescent.

"well then let's go" said soul putting the game in and the screen flashed showing the title screen of the legend of spyro game.

"let's head out to a new world crescent but I would feel better if you stayed at the dragon temple when we get to that point huh my collection is locked except the decade cards so each world we go to will unlock the sets of new cards" said soul.

"right as unlike you I am not a fighter but I can help patch you and spyro up if you get injured and cynder when she get's free as well" said crescent.

The two went out the door and soul felt the world's rules impose on him. He looked himself over to see he was now a humanoid dragon with blue scales and silver wings. He still wore his clothes though. He turned t crescent to see she was now a silver humanoid wolf in her outfit and for some reason soul blushed.

"well who knew you would look great as a female wolf" said soul.

"your not bad yourself soul come on let's go find spyro" said crescent secretly pleased she got such a good friend and that she had the chance to become her favorite animal.

(end chapter)

a/n: hello everyone wellcome to my new fic as you can tell the story here is going to be a series with each world being a separate trilogy. So first up the legend of spyro series. This is going to be hard for soul as he has to help spyro stop malfor from destroying avalar. And with most of his collection sealed he will have a hard time with just the basics. As you may know each game is going to be it's own fic and that means each kamen rider decade story here will have a title pertaining to that game like this one. So with hope that this will get as popular as wildcard heroes as I went into hiatus for that story as I never wrote wars before I will need to look up fics to help out on that. Any way some worlds are games I know the story like the back of my hand so expect the jak series and sly cooper games to join in later on. The only games im not doing is the kingdom hearts series as those ones are hard to integrate with this series. Well later guys and give some suggestions for games I may do after this trilogy is done. If I know the stories well enough I may do them but if their unfamiliar to me then no way am I doing them.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting spyro and ignitus

Chapter 2 meeting spyro and ignitus

soul and crescent soon saw they were at least at the half way point from the dragonfly's home and the dragon temple. And just flying past was sparx the dragonfly companion of spyro. And following not a minute later was spyro a purple dragon with orenge wings and horns. Soul turned his head to crescent.

"we better go and help them out" said soul.

"yeah he is going to need help and unlike you i don't have wings" agreed crescent. Soul ran after spyro with crescent right behind him. They chought up to spyro who was facing a group of apes with sparx stuck in a cage. Soul pulled out the ride booker and shot the ground before the apes. The combatants turned to see soul with crescent right behind him to the left.

"i would let the dragonfly go if you know what's good for you" said soul as he threw his left arm out before him straightening the handle and the sword blade folded out. This display spooked the apes.

"let's get out of here cynder is not paying me enough to face two dragons and a she-wolf and one of those dragon's has a sword were are outmatched here" said one and spyro on instinct shot a fireball above that one's head. With that the ape retreated in terror. Soul slashed the cage and freed sparx.

"you okay" asked soul.

"yeah but who are you two and why do you look like my brother" asked sparx.

"my name is tamashii souto and this is my childhood friend crescent and the reason why i look like your brother was it is that he and i are dragons. One thing is that i have no magic exept flight and thus had to arm myself with a speacial weapon that i found on my travels. To tell the truth we followed you both when you zoomed past us and felt that we needed to keep an eye on you and im glad we did" said soul getting into the role of the world as if the world itself placed the story in his mind.

"oh well thanks so your a dragon huh and so is spyro well spyro guess we found out why your so different" said sparx.

"yeah but where are you two headed" asked spyro.

"the local dragon temple" said soul.

"well come on soul we got a long way to go" said crescent.

"soul?" asked spyro and sparx.

"it's what my first name translates to and honestly i prefear it as a nickname my friends call me." said soul.

"then im coming with you i got to learn about my kind right and as you have almost no magic i can't ask you to teach me" said spyro.

"well there is one thing i can teach you it's about the one those apes call cynder. She is a young dragoness the same age as you and due to a sark master she was enslaved and aged to adulthood and is under his control. Due to the nature of the spell placed on her she can weild four elements, shadows, fear, wind, and poisen. And i heard of a legend that says a purple dragon like you can weild four elements as well in your case fire, ice, electricity, and earth. You are the only two dragons of your generation that survived the attack on the temple by the dark master's forces so your destined to save this world. At least that's what i know of the legend the dark master malfor is infact a purple dragon himself. I learned about him on my travels. I heard there was a dragon elder that can help you with your dragon flames by the name of ignitus" said soul as they leaped over a gap. They soon came across the temple and soul gasped. Standing there wounded was ignitus the fire dragon elder and he rushed over.

"crescent did you bring the medical kit we got to get these wounds treated i will look for some red gems to help the process" said soul.

"right soul good luck" said crescent.

"keep an eye out just in case you two i will be back soon" said soul.

He ran off and found a nearby deposit of red gems. Taking ten he ran back to ignitus and placed the gems over the wounds and to spyro's amazment the gems turned into energy that was absorbed by ignitus and his wounds started to heal just as crescent finished treating them.

"how are you feeling ignitus" asked soul just as he saw the red dragon come to.

"better who are you i thought all the eggs was destroyed besides the one containing the purple dragon" asked ignitus as his vision cleared.

"im not from this part of the world. And your worng not all of the eggs was destroyed one other survived and you know her as cynder. She's being controled by malfor im nineteen years old ignitus and what i learned is that once we free cynder she will go back to normal she's actually the same age as spyro here" said soul pointing to the young dragon.

"as for who we are im crescent and he's tamashii souto but he prefears soul, the young dragon is spyro and im sorry but the dragonfly has yet to introduce himself." said crescent as she put away her medical supplies. "knew i forgot something my name is sparx spyro's adopted brother" said sparx.

"apparently spyro here is raised by dragonflys odd huh" said soul.

"soul here told me what he knew of my being a purple dragon and my role as protector of the world and what happened to cynder" said spyro.

"spyro here needs someone to help him master his abilities but what happened ignitus did the dark masters forces take over the temple" asked soul.

"yes they did the temple is sealed and the only way to open the gate is a bit tricky see that hole only spyro has the size to get through and open the gate. He must move the dragon statues to their nitches and open the gate. But be carefull there may be some apes guarding them" said ignitus.

"well if there is sparx can scout out the area's for spyro and he can plan accordingly to the situation he can use his fire and will need to learn how to incorperate it to his fighting style i would help but my hight is a hinderence in this case i will go and gather more red gems to help you recover" said soul.

He ran back and gathered forty red gems and handed them to crescent.

"she's the medic here so i will trust her judgement on how many gems you can take" said soul.

"thank you young dragon how did you two meet" asked ignitus.

"well we grew up together she's my childhood friend and my bestfriend we met when we were two years old and she was getting teased by a group of teenagers for being dressed as she is now. I steped in and told them off. They took out their anger at me and the damage was enough to damage my magical core i can't use dragon magic exept for flight but it was worth it to protect crescent she's the first one i can connect with for being different. As you noticed im not a normal dragon as im more humaniod then you are. So i got my fair share of being teased and well the two of us stuck with eachother as with the two of us sharing the burden the hate just faded as it wouldn't affect us as much as long as the other was there. As a result we are the only friend the other had. Me and crescent been through a lot and well we became close from the experience that kind of bond is the thing i would protect till i die" said soul as he thought back to that day he met crescent. Crescent blushed as she recalled that day as well and how soul became her best friend.

"yeah you were really bruized took you almost a year to recover" said crescent with a fond smile.

"i see that is quite some bond you both have and i am sorry to here about your magic young dragon but from what i can see you have adapted past it" said ignitus.

"yeah but you are already seeing past the story of us being from a difrent part of the world" said soul.

"when i saw that belt of yours of course but why are you here in this world" said ignitus.

"a man named naruki destroyed the connection our world has to the other worlds and i was tasked to create new paths to the worlds to prevent the destruction of all existance. The reason why im chosen was that i was connected to the worlds that was cut off and then some. The heroes of the cut off worlds managed to get to our world and stalled the collapse for quite some time giving us time to create new paths. My sempai told us we had to go through the stories of the worlds and help out to create the new paths. Spyro is well known in my world and so is his story. Me and crescent will help out and save all of reality. As the heart of the kamen rider worlds it is my fate one i chose of my free will" said soul.

"admirable so you both are doing this not because you have to but because you want to" said ignitus.

"well i can't let the whole of reality vanish that would be very bad as everything would die" said soul.

"im accompaning him to make sure he doesn't get over his head. That and he tends to get hurt a lot for no reason" said crescent.

Soon the gate opened and sparx flew onto soul's shoudler exhusted.

"i never flew that much before i need a break but we did it" said sparx.

"well think of it as you get used to that you can go long distances like to another contiment come on let's clear out the temple' said soul.

"hey soul do you know of stained glass monsters they were with the apes" asked spyro.

"fangire so they are here as well" said soul shocked.

"fangire" asked spyro.

"vampires that got rid of their mortal halves and for this act against nature was cursed to become monsters that show their true selves. They feed off the lifeforce of mortals and leave empty husks that look like their made of clear glass if you see glass fangs in the air watch out" said soul as he opened his booker and sorted the rider cards inside by set. He pulled out the decade change card and looked into the temple.

"no choice if fangires are here then that means this world is in even more danger" said soul. He nodded to spyro. "lead the way crescent stay here with ignitus i don't want you in the crossfire" said soul.

"right good luck soul show those apes and fangire what you got" smirked crescent.

Soul pulled the levers on the sides making the center turn to the standby position.

"henshin" said soul as he turned the card to show the back and incerted it and closed the driver.

-kamen ride: decade-

in a flash of silver in soul's place was once again kamen rider decade.

"let's go spyro we got a job to do" said decade.

"what just happened" asked sparx as he saw decade walk into the temple.

"that's another reason why soul is different that was decade a warrior system that choses a protector and soul was the most compatable with it. He can become previous warriors called kamen rider but has to unlock them to use their powers. The reason why is that soul is the heart of the kamen riders. Each rider is connected to him and they each are a part of him you can say he is the physical repersentaion of the kamen riders" said crescent and with that spyro and sparx ran after soul wondering what he can do.

(end chapter)


	3. Chapter 3: spyro's training

Chapter three clearing the temple and spyro's training.

Spyro and sparx watched in awe as decade took on the fangire they came across. The fangire was a humanoid wolf female with a sword formed from shards of stained glass she shattered off her shoulder. Unknown to the two decade saw something was off with this fangire. The aura she had was similar to crescent's own and if he was correct then this was the fangire counterpart to crescent under the dark master's control.

"so your the fangire version of crescent huh what are you doing in this world besides fighting for the dark master" said soul as he blocked a slash with his Booker in sword mode.

"you know my name rider but what do you mean about this world this is the world I was born in and thus I serve the master who saved me from the hate for what I am" said the fangire.

"i am a rider who knows a version of you and if you will calm down you can talk with her. I am against killing if possible besides your master is planing on destroying this world and I think that includes you" said decade as he was serious. He may have the power of decade but he is always up for a more peaceful solution but for malfor that dragon was to insane to let live.

"really now but how can I be sure your not lying" said fangire crescent.

"simple you are usually dressed like a goth and was teased by those older then you at a young age for the appearance you then vowed not to let another go through what you have gone through" said decade as that was what he and crescent both vowed when he fully recovered when they met.

That made f-crescent freeze. No one knew of her vow not even the dark master. If this rider did indeed know another version of her that would be the only thing that would convince the fangire he was telling the truth.

"how do you know of that vow no one but I know I made it" asked the fangire.

"because I made that same vow with the crescent I know she may not be a fangire but she is the one person I would protect because like her and you I was considered a freak because I was born with this body of mine it's vastly different from normal dragons and when she and I met I protected her from a beating that damaged my ability to use dragon magic I can't use an element at all. That is why I will make sure this world lives on for those that will make a difference as those that share the burden will make it easier to get past. That is why I will stop the dark master with spyro and free cynder from malfor and now that includes you the darkness of being alone is something that I won't let anyone experience again" said soul as his helmet vanished showing his Draconian face to the fangire and his serious expression as she saw through his eyes the truth of his soul.

"your a version of my best friend meaning your a part of her that makes you my friend as well I came to this world to stop the collapse of all reality and I vowed to save it on my word as the heart of kamen riders and the connections I make in my journey that is why I can't let you follow an insane dragon like malfor! Do you really want the world destroyed that would also kill you" asked soul as he slowly pulled the sword out of her hands and set it down while putting away his own sword.

"then what am I to do if my master really wants to destroy everything then what can I do to redeem my mistakes" said f-crescent.

"the only one who can answer that is yourself and if I know your counter part right she may help you find the answer. Me and spyro there have to clear this temple and stop the rest of malfor's forces to free cynder. My role is to help the story go into the right direction." said soul as his helmet reformed. He led spyro and sparx further into the temple leaving the fangire to her thoughts.

"so your from another world" asked spyro.

"yes but im connected to various worlds this one included the story I told you was actually placed into my head by the world itself giving me a role" said soul.

The group soon found a group of apes and a salamander fangire.

Soul saw that this one with the apes are one of the most corrupted fangire. Decade pulled out a card and smirked.

"time to even the odds here" said decade activating the card.

-attack ride: illusion- was heard and decade became a trio armed with a pair of swords and a gun. the swordsman decades charged the apes with the attack ride slash activated and the gun holding decade used attack ride blast on the fangire.

The clones made short work of the apes while spyro did his fair share of fighting. Decade pulled out the final attack ride and his clones did the same.

-final attack ride: d-d-decade!- was heard.

The trio of riders used the dimension slash, blast and kick on the fangires making them shatter and release the rainbow energy that was their souls that entered his enemy ride card.

They went through the temple like this and soon enough they entered the last room and cleared it of the apes inside.

Soul and spyro nodded to each other and soon enough ignitus and both crescent's joined them. the two were getting along just fine. Finding out they were so similar that despite their obvious difference they already formed a sister bond.

"hm it will get confusing if we both use crescent so I will use the name eclipse when ever I meet with a counterpart" said soul's crescent.

"now then spyro time to teach you the ways of the dragon" said ignitus.

Spyro walked into the room with a dragon statue and soul watched as the statue lowered and the room became a training ground. Spyro flew into the middle and ape dummies appeared.

"first you must learn to fight you can use close combat to daze your enemies with a skull bash or tail strike. Just let the knowledge of the ancestors flow and focus" said ignitus.

Spyro concentrated on the dummies and shot forward with a head butt then tail swipe knocking down the dummies and one he got to the center of the field again medium dummies appeared.

"you can also use them in combos that have devastating effects" said ignitus and with that spyro shot forward and combined the moves by using them simultaneously. Soul was impressed on spyro's potential.

"now focus on your inner fire and release it in a breath move to take down these enemies if some are still around a burn effect can happen" said ignitus.

"there is also a more improved version called a fury. It takes about some time to master with practice that much I heard" added soul helping ignitus with training spyro.

Spyro once again focused and shot out fireballs at the dummies and felt something build up and he felt a sense of weightlessness as fire erupted around him turning what remained of the dummies into ash.

"wow you got it down first try now all that remains is to learn how to fly so we can see about finding the remaining guardians" said soul as he smiled at spyro's potential.

"all you have to do is let the knowledge of the ancients guide you" said ignitus.

"okay next stop Dante's freezer where the guardian ice dragon is being held captive by the dark master he can help you with your ice element once you unlocked it. Right now your fire element is going to be used very much as ice is weak to fire and that means we have an advantage if we face an ice giant" said soul.

"ah yes Cyril he can definitely help you young spyro now let's see both of you fly" said ignitus.

Soul focused on flight and anything related to it including birds and air currents. He felt the ground and gravity lose grip on him slightly and started to hover as spyro also joined him in the air.

"me and spyro will be back with Cyril in about a day's time see you when I get back eclipse" said soul as the two dragons and lone dragonfly flew out the window heading to the frozen continent to the north.

(end chapter)

okay guys I want to know if you want spyro and cynder to join soul and eclipse/crescent in their journey after dawn of the dragon I thought it would help soul as he can get an army of his allies in the other dimensions to help take down narutaki for what he did. If you like this idea let me know.


End file.
